The present invention generally relates to an occupant safety system and more particularly to a side impact air bag and system.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a side impact air bag having a lower portion for protecting the thorax region of an occupant; the lower portion includes a neck portion through which inflation gas is received and a top portion which extends away from the neck portion at an angle other than zero degrees with the horizontal. The upper portion is used to protect the shoulder and head regions of the occupant, and extends outwardly from the lower portion. In the preferred embodiment of the invention the upper portion extends outwardly at about 90 degrees from the top of the lower portion.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.